


Desire

by Sayyyf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayyyf/pseuds/Sayyyf
Summary: The navigator's unbearable desire. Sanji x Nami.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Desire

In the grand scheme of things one kiss means nothing.

After all, in their lifetime most people kiss a whole lot of different partners, right?

Not that she had personally, but that wasn't the point.

The point is: One kiss means nothing.

Especially when they were both drunk.

And it wasn't even a real kiss anyway. It had just been him leaning forward and sloppily pushing his lips against hers until he passed out into her lap.

Not particularly earth-shattering or memorable.

So why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

After all, it had been three days now. Sanji didn't seem the least bit bothered by it or he simply didn't remember, which was a distinct possibility given the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, but she found that her own thoughts returned to it with alarming frequency.

She'd be in the middle of drawing her maps when the unwelcome memory would pop up and she'd think something like 'his lips tasted like the wine he'd been drinking and they were really soft...' and she'd lose her concentration, which is never good when doing precise work.

She'd be keeping watch on their sailing route and the fact that his hair when it had brushed her cheek had been really silky would simply refuse to leave her head.

She'd be trying to sleep and the vision of his flushed face leaning towards her would haunt her. And then she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night out of sheer terror at the kinds of dreams she might have.

So she was distracted, tired and her fingers were marred by ink from her drawing utensils.

And it was all his fault.

And what was worse now, every time she was near him she found herself noticing things she really shouldn't be noticing. Some observations she could deal with, like how the sunlight lit up his hair in shades of yellow and gold or how his eyes sparkled when he was excited. Some were decidedly more disturbing like how his legs seemed to go on forever or how great his ass looked in that black pants he liked wearing and his body...

Oh god, his well defined chest, abs that you can grind meat on, wide back, broad shoulders, slim waist, strong thighs, round calfs...

Fuck!

When he'd decided to take a swim in the ocean the other day when they docked on a summer island, she'd been a hairs breadth away from snapping and screaming at him, or burry him under the sandy beach, or dragging him by the foot, taking him to her cabin and not emerging for a really long time.

It's really unfair! What kind of man possess such fair skin that would make any woman jealous.

She's sure there was at least a couple of local teeanage girls sitting a little distance away from where she's sunbathing who were drooling at the sight of him.

Not that she's doing any better.

As it was her self-control was wearing pretty thin.

***

It was midnight a couple of days later when Sanji just finished with his work in tidying up the galley after feeding the bunch of rowdy pirates in his crew. All he wanted now was a hot shower and then sleep in his bed until time to wake up and make breakfast.

Sanji walked out of the galley and made his way inside the ship to the shower room.

He sighed in bliss. The hot water felt good on his tired body. He grabbed the bar of soap and started to lather himself with the soap suds. He turned away from the shower stall door and began to rinse himself off.

Sanji suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Reacting on instinct, he grabbed the intruder's hand by the wrist, intending to twist the arm behind their back and slam them against the shower stall wall, however he halted his motion in the last second, his one visible eye widening in surprise. He could recognize the dainty hand he was holding any time of day even with his eyes closed.

Behind him stood Nami with her front almost pressed against his back and she was completely naked. She smacked him with her other hand on his head, annoyance on her face. "Oww! That hurt you know!"

Nami noticed him standing there frozen like a statue in shock, not answering. She squeezed his butt cheek a bit. "Sanji-kun, let me go! Your making my wrist hurt!"

Sanji blushed when she slapped his ass. He quickly released his hold on her and spoke, trying to keep his nerves in check. "S-sorry Nami-san, I didn't know it was you."

He was about to turn around and face her but Nami prevented him so, holding his shoulders in place. "Please, don't move."

Sanji froze at her words but quickly got his wits back and decided there was no harm in her request so he did as she wanted. "What are you doing here, Nami-san? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

She smiled and let one hand lightly slide down his arm . "I thought I could help you wash your back."

Sanji was bewildered by her out of character behaviour and asked in confusion, "Are you sure?"

"I just thought I could help." Not waiting for his consent, Nami grabbed the bar of soap from his hand. She placed it on his skin and moved it in circular motions to create soap suds. Once there were enough suds on his back, she trailed her hand down from the top of his neck to the bottom of his spine near his bottom, feeling him shiver a bit from her touch.

Once the water from the shower rinsed the last of the soap from his back, Nami leaned in and gently embraced him between her arms.

Sanji's heart was beating madly in his chest as he just stood there letting her do as she wanted.

They silently stayed like that for a minute but he couldn't bear it anymore. It's not enough that he could feel her soft breasts squashed against his back but then she started to pant and slowly grind herself against him.

Sanji swiftly turned around and pressed her against the shower stall wall, looking at her. "What are really here for, Nami-san?" Sanji spoke quietly.

Nami's face was already flushed red as she breathed roughly, feeling her heart about to leap out of her chest. She really couldn't take it anymore. The last week was torture for her. "Kiss me." She spoke breathily not looking away from his gaze.

Without hesitation, Sanji embraced her by the waist, melding their hips together as he captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

Nami moaned needily, thinking unlike last time he was kissing her for real this time as his tongue invaded her mouth in waves of intense flavors and pleasure. She pressed herself flush into his body as she grabbed his blonde hair in her hands, loving how soft they were to her touch just like how she remembered. She started kissing him back with equal ferocity, losing herself into his taste.

The kiss evolved into a wild contest of passion as teeth clashed and tongues wrestled for dominance in a whirlwind of hot sensations between them. However eventually the need for air became too much for both so they released each other's lips.

Nami gasped for breath as she clinged desperate on Sanji's shoulders, feeling her legs shake about to collapse on her. Sanji started to pull away from her but she wouldn't allow it. "I will charge you 300,000 beli if you pull away." She threatened but sounded more like a plea to her own ears.

Sanji stopped at her words and looked into her brown eyes that were full of desire mirroring his own. "What do you really want, Nami-san?" He asked with a horse voice.

"Make love to me." She didn't hesitate in her response, then immediately pulled his head down to her and their lips met again.

Nami mewled in his mouth when Sanji lifted her legs above his waist, opening her body wide for him as he pressed her against the wall. He pulled away from her mouth and said, "I've wanted you for a very long time, Nami-san. I'm warning you, if we're doing it tonight then you'll be mine. Are you alright with that?" He gave her a serious look.

Nami didn't shy away from his eyes and said, "Make me your woman."

"Is this your first time, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, his arms hooked under her thighs as he firmly grabbed her by the waist. Seeing her nod, he said, "I'll make a real woman out of you then."

"Oh yes, please." Nami said as she felt him slowly penetrate her. "Ahhhn!" She moaned repeatedly then gasped loudly when she felt her defenses give away to his intrusion. "Sanji!" She called out his name when she felt him reach deep into her as his hips pressed firmly against hers.

Sanji loved the way she called out his name without the usual suffix. "Nami." He spoke her name fondly returning the favor, and stayed in their current position admiring her pretty face as she cutely bit her lips trying to get used to him inside of her. "God, you're so beautiful." He leaned in and softly kissed her flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Nami laced her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, and started to lovingly kissing him back, trying to convey what she felt for him in her next words. "Make me your woman, Sanji."

Hearing her, Sanji was encouraged a he slowly pulled out of her before returning with a gentle push into her welcoming folds causing her to moan loudly. "Say that again, Nami." He spoke huskily, repeating the same motion again.

"Mmmmh!" Nami moaned before saying, "Make me your woman."

"Whose woman?" Sanji looked into her eyes, carefully picking up the pace of his thrusts.

"Your woman." Nami didn't look away as she said with glassy eyes.

Sanji leaned in and licked her earlobe, causing delicious shivers to course through her body at the wet sensation, before he whispered breathily into her ear, "Say it one more time." He continued to increase the speed of his thrusts.

"Please, Sanji." Nami pleaded between moans as she desperately held on to him, feeling bolts of pleasure travel up her spine at every thrust.

"What do you want, Nami?" Sanji lifted her legs to his shoulders completely opening her body to him as he thrusted into her.

"Make me your woman." Nami almost shouted as she repeated, feeling him hit deeper into her. She felt him squeeze her soft breasts in his large hands before he grunted and suddenly doubled the pace of his thrusts, causing her to cry out loudly, "Oh god, yes! Ahhhn! Just like that! Ahhhn!"

"You like this don't you." Sanji held her breasts, still squeezing them between his fingers, and started licking and sucking on her pink nipples, all the while not stopping his motion into her.

"Oh, yes! I love it! Ahhhn! Sanji! Keep going! Ahhhn! Please don't stop!" Nami's moans became cries of pleasure as his thrusts into her were becoming faster by the second.

Sanji pulled back from her breasts, feeling the telltales of her impending orgasm as her insides started clamping down him. He tightly grabbed her wet hair and pulled it down, causing her to arch her back and press her body further into him. "Damn it, Nami! You're so tight and hot!" He growled before he resumed his feasting of her breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhn!!!" Nami wailed obscenely in her climax from the combined assult on her senses, feeling her body getting recked allover by intense shivers of pleasure. Stars started to dance all around her vision as Sanji soldiered on and kept pounding into her core. "Ahhhhhn!! Ahhhhhn!! Sanji!! Ahhhhhn!! Sanji!! Right there!! Ahhhhhn!! Right there!! Please don't stop!!"

Sanji bit and licked her milky skin as he trailed wet kisses up her neck and once her reached her mouth he devoured her lips into his mouth. "Say my name!" He demanded as he pulled away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhn!! Sanjiiii~~!! Ahhhhhhhhhhn!!" Nami screamed as she felt him begin to smash apart her cervex as he started to blurr into her. Her body started trembling uncontrollably and her eyes were becoming foggy, losing focus. "Sanji~~!! Sanji~~!! Sanji~~!!" She kept repeating dazedly.

"Who's your man, Nami!?" Sanji groaned about to reach his climax as he continued to thrust int her in reckless abandon.

"You~~!! Ahhhhhhhhhn!! It's you, Sanji~~!!" Nami yelled as her hands weakly clinged onto his hair.

Sanji hugged her tightly and bit the side of her neck just as he rammed right through her interiors, exploding his load onto the back of her womb.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhn!! Sanjiiiiiii~~!!" At the same time, Nami squealed her orgasm, her body vibrating helplessly between the cook's strong embrace as she drenched him with her fluids. Her eyes became white, rolling back into her skull, as she felt his wet heat spreading allover her insides. Her toes curled in exertion as her interior walls clenched repeatedly around him, milking him for all he's worth as he continued to squirt his orgasm into her thirsty hold.

Panting, Sanji slammed into her a couple more times, hearing her whimper pathetically everytime as he completely emptied himself inside of her, before he relaxed his hold on her. He looked back at her, finding her a moaning mess, her eyes were tightly shut still riding down her high. He smiled fondly and started planting gentle kisses on forehead, eyebrows, nose, cheeks and lips.

"Are you up for another round, love?" Sanji asked with a smirk once she finally opened her eyes.

Nami blushed before she licked her lips and looked at him with hooded eyes that's darkening with lust. "I am."

Sanji's smirk widened at that then gently brought her legs back down from his shoulders and twirled her around, pressing her against the wall with her backside to him. "Hard or soft?" He whispered suggestively as he smacked her behind.

Nami's blush darkened, feeling the sting that his hand just left behind on her butt-cheek. "Ruin me, Sanji." She wiggled her butt at him, desire was dripping from her very being as she spoke.

Sanji's eyes involontarily drifted down to get a good look at her butt. "You're one fine piece of ass, Nami." He held her by the hips and positioned himself in her entrance, feeling her shiver in anticipation. "I promise I'm going to make this the best night of your life." Nami loudly cried out his name when he roughly penetrated her.

That night both lost themselves, enjoying each other's body to their heart's desire, not caring that the water had become cold around them, content with the heat and comfort they provided for each other.


End file.
